


Day 38

by NEStar



Series: Home for the Holidays [11]
Category: Sanditon (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, First Time Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22155889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEStar/pseuds/NEStar
Summary: Sidney is nervous because Charlotte is nervous. Charlotte is nervous because, well...
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker
Series: Home for the Holidays [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570330
Comments: 17
Kudos: 63





	Day 38

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to post this around Valentine's Day but then I found out it was bilexualclarke's birthday, and really... what better day to post a bj fic?

They had been dating for 38 days.

It was easy to keep track when the relationship had started on Jan 1. but he wasn’t counting just to count. They had been dating for 38 days and for the last 4 days Charlotte had been nervous around him.

Charlotte, who had basically slapped him upside the head and said she wanted him, was nervous around him - which in turn had him freaking out.

Why would she be nervous? The only thing Sidney could come up with was that she had realized he wasn’t as interesting as she originally thought and now wanted to dump him but was just too sweet to be harsh about it.

The doorbell rang and he took a deep breath. They were supposed to be doing pizza and a movie tonight but he needed to get whatever this was out in the open now.

He opened the door and there was Charlotte with her thousand watt smile.  


“Hey! So I was thinking, how do you feel about mushroom and sausage?”

“Are you going to dump me?” Sidney startled himself as the words came out, but she was just so… perfect. If she was going to break his heart (and she would, Charlotte not in his life would be a massive, gaping hole) he needed to know now and not be wondering it as they ate pizza.

“What?!”

“It’s only… you’ve been nervous and I don’t know why and all I can think about is that you’re stuck with me and Valentine's day is coming up and you just need to get rid of me before it turns into a horror show and I just ca--”

Charlotte kissed him. 

“So, just to be sure,” he asked when they broke apart, “You aren’t going to dump me?”

“Sidney Parker, I worked way too hard to get this thing started to just give up after only a month.”

He felt almost light headed with relief. “Then why have you been so nervous?”

Charlotte looked at him for a second before sitting down on the sofa. Sidney sat down next to her.

“It’s only that…”

He looked at her, curled into the corner of the sofa like she was trying to protect herself. He reached out and grabbed her waist, pulling her closer to him. “What is it?”

“It’s just… you’ve been going down on me a lot and…”

Shit! “Do you not like it?”

“No, I do! It’s just I want to reciprocate but…”

“But?” 

Charlotte closed her eyes and ducked her head, “I’ve never done that before.”

Sidney’s mind raced. “But you said the first time you saw me--”

“Yes. I know.” Charlotte blushed, “That was also the first time I ever thought  _ that _ .”

Sidney was stunned by her admission. Holy shit, that she had been so instantly attracted to him that it snapped her into thinking about a whole new range of sexual acts…

“I mean, I get it,” she was pulling away from him. Shit, he had sat there like an idiot for too long. “What guy wants to hear ‘you have to teach me how to suck your dick’?”

“Um… Yes… All of them... Me… Please.” he was stammering but, god, he couldn’t let her think this was a bad thing.

“What?”

“Yeah… no, that’s like peak male fantasy. Straight, gay, whatever, that’s exactly what you want to hear.”

Charlotte was still blushing but somehow it was different. 

“Really?”

Okay, time to switch gears. “The only way it could be better,” he leaned closer and let his voice go low in her ear, “Is if you were actually on your knees when you said it.”

She moaned and then her mouth was on his neck. Thank fuck! Sidney shifted, pulling her onto his lap and moving to catch her lips. 

He had nearly forgotten what they had been talking about when Charlotte pushed off of him, but then there was that trademark determined grin and she was pushing his legs apart and-- holy fuck.

“Sidney…” her hand slowly drifted from his knee up his thigh, “teach me how to suck your dick.”

He nearly bit his tongue to hold back the words of love that wanted to come pouring out. This was not the time for Sidney, the love struck boyfriend. He needed to keep it together for Charlotte’s sake. He needed to be Sidney Parker, the guy who was going to have that pretty mouth on his cock.

* * *

Charlotte worked to control her breathing. She wanting to fidget so badly but after that embarrassing conversation she needed to show some signs of being in control.

“Teach me how to suck your dick.”

Sidney looked at her and it was like his face was on the verge of melting. But then he blinked slowly and every bit of softness vanished.

“Oh, sweetheart,” he lifted his hips and shoved the waistband of his track pants and jockeys down to his thighs, “I’m going to enjoy this so much.”

Charlotte dropped a quick glance down to see that he was already half hard.

“Don’t touch it yet.”

Charlotte looked back up at Sidney.

“Start slow, just breath on it.”

She leaned forward, getting close before letting out a huff of air - like she was warming her hands. Sidney shifted his hips forward a bit. She switched to the other side and let out another huff. Then she blew a thin breath, starting at the base and traveling up to the tip.

Sidney moaned, “Yeah. Now use your lips a little, then your tongue. You want to play first before you start sucking.”

The first touch of her lips on the skin of Sidney’s cock sent a jolt through her. It was so soft. She knew that, but somehow feeling it with her lips instead of her hand was just… more. She opened her lips a bit for the next kiss, trying to shift so she was scattering attention all over. After that she started to let the tip of her tongue sneak out before finally moving on to a full lick from base to tip.

“Charlotte,” she had never heard her name hissed out like that before. A rush of pride swept through her.

“Look at how hard you made me.”

He was, all red and shiny and just begging for…

“That’s right, you know what I want now.” Sidney reached out to cup her check.

She licked him again, a quick frantic motion, and then sat there for a moment with the tip of him resting on the inside of her lower lip. She took a quick deep breath and opened her mouth, letting his dick slide in as far as she could.

“Fuck!” the fingers at her neck tightened for a second before relaxing again. “That’s it, Charlotte. You’re doing great. Now use your tongue. Keep me in your mouth but use your tongue.”

It took a second for her to work out what to do but then it clicked. Her tongue started moving and it was like she was slowly pulling him in. After a minute she realized that she actually was. When she first opened her mouth the tip of his dick was just at the back of her tongue but now it was brushing the back of her throat.

“That’s it, sweetheart. You’re taking it so well.” 

She looked up to study Sidney’s face. His eyes were narrowed and there was muscle in the side of his jaw that was jumping.

“I think you’re ready for me to fuck your mouth.”

A flood of arousal washed over her, causing her nipples to tighten and her cunt to gush. All she could do was moan.

“Shit, you are ready.” Sidney brought his other hand down to rest in her hair. “Just keep your jaw relaxed and let me do the work.”

He pulled out just an inch before slowly rocking back into her. Again and again he did that, moving slow and shallow.

“Grab your tits.” 

Charlotte cupped her breasts, zeroing in on her nipples and pinching them hard. She let out a gasp and Sidney rocked back into her mouth with a bit of force.

“That’s it.”

Sidney picked up the pace, pulling out a little more each time, using a little more force on each returning stroke, until he was thrusting fully. Grunting and muttering just like he always did when he was close.

Suddenly the thought of spit or swallow flashed into her mind but then it was too late. It ended up being a little of both as the force of his come hitting the back of her throat finally triggered Charlotte’s gag reflex.

“Ah, fuck. I’m sorry. Shit, I should have pulled out.” 

Charlotte shut him up with a kiss, not caring what kind of a mess was covering her. The only thing she really wanted at this point was his hand down her pants and Sidney was all too willing to oblige.


End file.
